


【盾冬】Brand

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Recovering, HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Self-Harm, Tattoos, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AO3上看到一个冬兵后背有九头蛇标志纹身的梗，肥肠好吃！我也想写……<br/>接队2，Hurt/Comfort，有过去式九头蛇X冬注意</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】Brand

“……下面是检查你的金属手臂对背部肌肉群的影响，需要请你脱掉上衣……”

Steve隔着两英寸厚的玻璃凝视他的旧友，冬兵目光空洞，平直望着前方的虚空，顺从地任两个医护人员解开他那身黑色制服。

强健白皙的脊背裸露出来的时候，Steve清晰地听见医护人员惊讶地叫了一声，“天哪——”

他急忙奔过去，一瞬间快要窒息，几乎以为那片触目的红是盛开在Bucky背上的血花。

 

当天晚些时候Bucky就获准和Steve一起返回复仇者大厦，因为冬兵的温顺服从，而非美国队长的据理力争。

“他依然是冬兵。”博士对Steve说，“现在他服从我们就像他曾经服从九头蛇一样，他们称呼他为资产，资产——仅仅是武器，并不会思考主人应当是谁的问题。”

“暂时来说这对我们保护他有好处，但我们要走的路还很长。”

Steve对他的朋友表示了感谢，然后他看向Bucky。只有冬兵站在那里，在没有命令的时候，他沉默而空虚地看着地面。

Steve拥抱了冬兵。

像是受到了惊吓，那只金属手臂上的鳞片小小地张合，他感觉到肌肉挤压金属的疼痛，和那个人身体的僵硬，对他而言这只是服从。冬兵换上了Steve的T恤，简单、宽松、有点偏大，Steve的手臂环过他石头一样绷紧的脊背，掌心贴在柔软的布料上，他想起那一片血红。

一个九头蛇的标志，骷髅头和大片纠缠的触手，在Bucky的背上伸展开来，两条触手肆意环抱着他的腰，另外一些延伸到大腿上，探入臀缝之间，衣物下白皙皮肤上鲜红的颜色，仿佛此刻仍在渗出新血。

Steve紧紧地拥抱着他，就像能感觉到黏稠的血液浸进手心。

 

几个月之后他们才第一次睡到一张床上，期间有太多事情需要Steve去解决：国会山一系列的听证会、神盾局的善后和重建、逃跑的九头蛇余党、总统想给他安排一场授勋仪式来转移公众注意力、以及Bucky的复健。

Bucky接受了两次手术，为他换上一条新的更轻巧的金属手臂（他们从那条旧手臂里找出四个定位器，一个微型核弹和一个氰化物注射开关），并调整了肋骨和脊柱上金属支架的配重，他走路的姿势现在正常多了。下一阶段是针对关节和肌肉损伤的修复，以及诱导重建他被大剂量药物摧毁的激素分泌系统。

“过去几十年里他的状态都是——不必太好，保证能用。苏联人的风格。”Banner博士拿着最新的检查报告，将那些存在问题的地方一一指给Steve看。“脊椎、消化系统、内分泌、还有他的脑子，人体是很精密的设计，他们搞坏一个部分，却只是简单粗暴的装上易于修理的备用件。”

“可他最近已经好多了。”Steve和博士说着话，目光却不断地投向坐在病床上的Bucky。他长胖了，穿着白色病号服，下巴和脸颊被打理得干干净净，柔软的面庞看上去是那么可爱——“三个月前，我根本没想到过他能恢复得这么好，四个月前我甚至没想过他还活着。”他的声音带着发自内心的喜悦，“真是不可思议，他受了那么多苦……而现在仅仅是看到他能全身放松的坐在这里接受检查，看着他的时候他也能回应我的目光……”Bucky似乎注意到了这边，在Steve又一次抬起手向他挥舞时回以一个小小的微笑。“……就能让我想要跪下来赞美上帝……”

“Bucky他很强。”博士点了点头，拍拍Steve的肩，“他会好的。”

在康复计划中他们都没有提及Bucky背上的那个九头蛇纹身，它采用了特殊的颜料，无法洗去，大面积的皮肤破损还可能引起中毒，唯一安全的解决方式是背部植皮，Steve不会再让Bucky因为一个纹身就受这种苦。

Bucky的例行检查和治疗结束后他们回到房间，在床上抚慰彼此，他的手势生涩而笨拙，让Steve不得不一次次抽着气停下来教导他。那片柔软的脸颊潮湿红润，棕色长发靠在Steve的肩头，Bucky小声地喘着气，水润的绿色眼睛讨好般望向Steve，唇角微微翘起，男人忍不住再一次低下头来吻他。

“Bucky……”

他轻声呼唤爱人的名字，手指滑进睡衣里揉捏着他的尾椎，一次又一次划过弓起的脊背。他的动作很轻，仿佛抚摸那伤痕会让他感到疼痛似的。

 

“我想……做手术、去掉这个纹身。”

情事之后的夜晚，Bucky蜷缩在Steve怀中的时候说，这是四个月来他第一次开口提出要求。

“……植皮手术？那会很痛苦，Bucky……这个印记，我希望你不要太在意它，你是一个受害者，这并不是什么罪恶的烙印，只是一个伤痕。我不想因为这种东西让你受到二次伤害，Bucky。”

Bucky沉默了一会，似乎在搜寻着一句俏皮话。“有纹身的话，以后也找不到工作的吧。”

“Bucky？你已经是我们的一员了。”

他闭上了嘴。金属手臂是武器，他是武器，它们值得被修复，而那个废弃的烙印不是。

冰冷的镣铐，呼吸在金属台面上凝结的水珠，疼痛，血液渗出皮肤的热度。他清晰地知道这是梦境。针尖带着韵律，反复刺入他的后背，男人——记不住名字和模样的管理员，在对他的手下咆哮着——都给我看清楚了！这是组织的贵重资产，不允许乱涂乱画！

他站在两面镜子中间，后背红肿流血的印痕让那只长着触手的骷髅看上去更加可怖，触须挥舞着，像是要从他身体里挣脱出来。一脸痴迷的男人俯身下来舔舐着他的血液，真美，他听见男人喃喃自语的叹息。

你真美丽，请为我停留。

那天男人似乎格外持久，他趴在冰冷镜面上，左手抓进了墙壁，困惑地注视着镜中那张眉头皱紧面无表情的脸。他的后背很痛，被男人用手指和舌头反复摩挲伤口，整块皮肤都好像烧起来一样，他想早一点回到冰冻里去。

你不应该只是九头蛇的拳头。男人沉醉般地呓语。你是与九头蛇共生的一部分，是我们最珍贵的传承之一。

留下这个印记。男人说。你应当成为九头蛇之心。

 

“Bucky……”

Steve迷迷糊糊醒来的时候没有抱到怀中的人。这是他们同床共枕以来从未有过的情况，他一下清醒了过来。“Bucky？”

空气中有极细微的血腥味，Steve猛地睁大眼睛从床上跳了起来，冲进浴室。

“Bucky！”

男人倒在地上，已经昏迷过去，他的睡衣扔在一边，赤裸脊背上三道伤口深深挖进血肉，撕开红色骷髅头扭曲的笑容。那是他的金属手指留下的伤口。

 

“想要点橘子汁吗？”

Bucky从大装的烤肉味薯片桶中抬起头来，Natasha站在面前，他的安全距离之外，递过来一杯冰镇橘子汁。休假中的红发美女穿着黑色的比基尼，大腿两侧是三根皮革饰带，连接着前后两片薄薄的布料，海水沿着发丝滴落，滑过闪耀着光泽的古铜色肌肤。漂亮的人鱼线旁边，装饰着一朵小小的白色贝壳。

“非常感谢，美丽的女士。”他接过橘子汁喝了一口，伸出舌头舔去唇边水渍，像Barnes中士那样扬起嘴角，露出一个漫不经心又风流不羁的微笑。Natasha锤了他一拳。“一分钟之前你甚至没注意到我。”她的目光顺着Bucky的视线向海滩上望去，那边正在进行一场激烈的沙滩排球赛，美国队长和他的小伙伴猎鹰对抗雷神和钢铁侠。“噢这不公平。”Natasha耸了耸肩，“可怜的Tony。”

“我受够了，我要去改进一款夏日户外运动专用的辅助装甲。”Tony一边抱怨一边抓过场边的毛巾抹了一把汗水，发现那上面沾满砂砾。“Oh Shit!”

“那你可得想办法把液体金属塞进内裤里！”Steve大笑，稳稳接住Thor的一记扣杀。他的金发和强壮肉体沐浴在阳光之下，背影看上去线条流畅，性感而有力，像一座精工雕刻的神像。中场休息换人时间，Tony抱怨着瘫在沙滩椅上，Steve拿起一瓶冰水浇在头上，他又一次看向Bucky和Natasha休息的树荫下，朝着Bucky挥手。

“So hot.”Natasha吹了声口哨，“他看上去就像个高中生，运动健将，会有许多拉拉队女孩围着的那一款？”

“他在高中的年纪还是颗豆芽菜，而且我们也没能上完高中。”Bucky大口喝下橘子汁的咕噜声出卖了他，他避开女人的目光，装作只是去从拿零食，将手上空了的薯片桶换成一大包奥利奥小饼干。

“我是说，他现在缺一个拉拉队长，这时候会冲上去亲他一口的那种。”

Natasha谨慎地靠近，手指搭上了Bucky本能绷紧的肩。“我听Tony说了，你想把自己背上的皮剥下来。”

“不会再那样做了。”Bucky回答得很干脆，垂着眼睛。“Steve会受伤。”

“让我看看。”

Bucky抬起眼，女人弓下身在他面前，指着自己的肩膀，不容拒绝的盯视着他。“这是你欠我的。”

在Natasha的锁骨和腹部各有一处伤疤，子弹的贯穿伤，被撕裂的皮肉结成皱巴巴的痂，她用装饰油彩将伤疤勾勒成羽毛与贝壳的形状，涂上一点金粉，两朵漂亮的彩绘在紧致光洁的皮肤上闪闪发光。Bucky俯身用嘴唇轻触了一下那片羽毛，“它们让你变得更加迷人。”他喃喃地说。两根金属手指夹住宽松T恤的边缘——这能让手指免于颤抖——将衣服卷起来，他低下头，暴露出脊背。

Natasha看到了它，撕裂血肉的三道伤口已经变成陈旧发白的伤疤，虫子一样隆起的疤痕肌肤爬在血色骷髅头上，被扯开的皮肤让骷髅嘴角带上了恶意的笑，这纹身现在看上去是如此怪异——像是寄生在Bucky背上的一个怪物，甚至会让人忍不住移开目光。

“它有毒？”

“是的。颜料有毒，伤口造成了感染，我发烧了……那算不了什么，我能愈合，很快就好了。”Bucky苦笑了一下，“但是我又把事情搞砸了。”

Steve朝着他们走了过来，Bucky在遮阳伞的阴影里颤抖了一下，赶紧放下衣服转头大口大口地往嘴里填起冰淇淋和饼干来。

“Hi,Nat.”Steve和Natasha打了个招呼，然后向Bucky伸出手，“Bucky，要来冲浪吗？快到潮落的时间了，我们可以两个人去那边的小岛上挖牡蛎。”

Bucky慢慢地吞下那一大口冰凉柔软的香草冰淇淋，鼓得圆圆的腮帮子消下去，抬起自己的左手对Steve笑了笑。“上次Stark说这个最好不要接触腐蚀物。”

“Bucky，只是海水……好吧，我们会想办法给你弄个更好的。”Steve摸了摸他男朋友的头发，Bucky仰头对他笑了笑，男人的手指沿着发梢抹到嘴角，擦去一点残留的白色奶油印渍。

“Steve一直这么体贴。”

等男人走远了Bucky才再次开口，他慢慢挪动着双腿缩到沙滩椅上，脸埋进膝盖里。“是我总把事情搞砸。”

“你问过Steve吗？”Natasha问。

Bucky有些疑惑地看着她，眨了眨眼，没太明白她的问题。“什么？”

“你想去掉那个烙印，是因为担心Steve不想看见它？这件事情你对Steve说过吗。”

“不，我……”他突然明白了Natasha的意思，困难地咽了一口口水，“Steve对我很好，如果我告诉他的话他一定会想办法的，但他不想我再受伤。这点伤对我来说没什么，就算剥掉一块皮肤也没什么，但是Steve会伤心，我会给他带来麻烦，我——”解释这些想法对他现在的语言表达能力而言还是太困难了，Bucky挫败地咬住了嘴唇。“我知道你们会觉得我还没有恢复，我还没有准备好。是的，我还没有准备好。”他长长地出了一口气，抬头看着Natasha，委屈的目光像一只弓起背绷紧了毛的小动物，期冀又恐惧。“你会责怪我伤害他吗？”

“不。”红头发的女人笑了，在他耳边悄声说：“其实我是站在你这一边的。”

这孩子气的举动让Bucky绷紧的肩小小地松弛下来，他在试着向Natasha解释自己的想法，这不是必要的，不是一个任务报告。武器和管理员的关系从来不在任务报告的范围内，但现在每天有那么多任务范围之外的东西包围着他。他觉得很累，倾诉，那个温和的博士说，也许会让你感觉好一些。

“我还没有准备好重新成为Bucky。”他说，“做武器要容易得多，我……我想我是害怕，我习惯这样，Steve对我很好，我很安全，他知道我没有准备好所以愿意和我保持安全距离。我……我对Steve不公平，但是……”他深深的吸气，吐气，学习如何处理这突如其来的惊恐和胆怯，有一瞬间他几乎觉得说出自己的真实想法是羞耻的，就要丢下他的听众落荒而逃。“……如果我说，我想要重新成为Bucky，但是失败了呢？只要我说出来，Steve就会放下一切距离，像曾经对待Bucky那样对待我，可我不知道我能不能做到。”他紧紧抱着自己的后背，手臂、伤疤、烙印，留在皮肤下面的那些东西，傍晚的海风让他感觉到冷。

Steve总是对他太好，他想，觉得绝望又甜蜜。他对他那么好，让他无所适从，究竟要怎么做，才能不伤害Steve，而不是让那个男人用温柔将伤口隐藏。

 

那天夜里Bucky做了梦。美国队长跪在他的身后，像是狂信者膜拜圣物一样的姿态，慢慢地俯下身来，五体投地，亲吻一个九头蛇的标志。他的嘴唇是温柔夹杂着狂喜，颤抖而又克制。他的神情虔诚而专注，像是在这世间的一切事物与信念之中、混乱与秩序之中、变幻与永恒之中，唯有对这一样东西深信不疑。

他在颤抖。不，你不能这样，Steve。他无声地恳求着。那是邪恶。那是黑暗。那不是应该被你守护的东西。它不值得。

然而Steve的气息是那么稳定。他审视和亲吻那个标志的每一寸，然后将自己的呼吸埋进他的肌肤，埋进骷髅狰狞的笑容。这一定很痛。眼泪不可抑制地从Bucky睁大的眼中滚落。被针刺破皮肤、涂上灼烧的毒药相比之下都算不了什么。Steve亲吻他的时候，郑重其事的嘴唇，就像是小心含住了一颗尖锐的石子，从此要将它包裹成闪闪发亮的珍珠。

“不……Steve……”

他也许是哭了。他听见自己的抽泣，在黑暗中，融进了窗外传来的隐隐海浪声。

Bucky睁开眼睛，银色月光洒落床头。Steve跪在他身后，双臂环抱着他，男人的热度和气息笼罩在身上，Steve修长的手指滑进他半年来即使在夜间、在他们做爱的时候也从没有脱下过的睡衣，轻柔地爱抚着那伤痕，那被他用指尖亲吻过无数遍的烙印。

“让我看看你，Bucky。”

Steve在他耳边轻声说。

 

END.


End file.
